secreto
by dani24ela
Summary: había pasado 4 años escondiendo a su hijo , saya había empezado una nueva vida con su pequeño, Solomon unos de los mejores empresarios del país vuelve por asuntos de negocios pero nunca se espero encontrarse a la chica la cual había y seguía amando,pero esta le ocultaba la existencia de su propio hijo, a pesar de el tiempo este la seguía amando tiene una parte con lemmon


Bueno este es mi segundo fic, esta vez tratare de que las cosas no pasen tan rápido como mi primer fic y este es un poco más largo espero que alguien se compadezca de mi y lo lea XD

**Recuerdo los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen **

**SECRETOS**

Pronto se cumplirán 4 años desde que todo paso – pensó una joven que se encontraba distraída en sus pensamientos, pero no se percato de que alguien daba pequeños jalones en su vestido para llamar su atención a los pocos segundos su mente despertó haciéndola volver en si

Eeeh que pasa

Mama te estoy llamando pero no me escuchas –menciono un pequeño rubio algo somnoliento ya que hace algunos minutos había despertado de su sueño

Mami tengo hambre! – menciono el pequeño alzando sus brazos y estirando sus manitas para que su madre lo cargara

Saya tomo al niño para darle un suave beso en su mejilla – mi amor discúlpame, es que estaba un poco distraída ya te sirvo el desayuno querido

Está bien mama – dijo el niño depositando un beso en la mejilla de su madre mientras esta lo colocaba de nuevo en el suelo

Max hoy te quedaras con tío kai

Siiii – exclamo el pequeño, y tía Irene también estará mama pregunto el joven rubio con inocencia

Si Irene también estará así que desayuna, kai llegara pronto – dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ya que a su hijo le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus tíos

Si mama

OOO-

Saya se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a su trabajo

Ya estoy listo mama

Al darse la vuelta se quedo viendo fijamente a el niño, es idéntico a él, a su padre – dijo saya entre dientes para que el pequeño no escuchara

Max es el vivo retrato de su padre en miniatura, cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos verdes, piel blanca, pero había heredado el apetito de su madre

**Flash back **

Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre saya- menciono un hombre rubio el cual se encontraba acostado con una joven de cabellera negra la cual estaba recostada en su pecho

Si – dijo esta sonrojada por lo que su amado había dicho para después inclinarse un poco y poder darle un suave beso al rubio

Lo prometes dijo este con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica para después tomar una manta y cubrirla

Gracias – dijo esta avergonzada al darse cuenta que el joven no había dejado de mirla mientras esta cubría su cuerpo el cual estaba completamente desnudo

Y como estuve pregunto el ají verde con una voz seductora – provocando que esta se avergonzara más

Puu puu puu es bien

Bien o excelente, si mi memoria no falla, recuerdo que una personita no se conformo con que me viniera dos veces y pedía una mas – dijo el joven mientras se colocaba encima de la joven y la aprisionaba con sus piernas y esta solo permanecía callada y roja como por el comentario

Te amo – dijo el rubio mientras depositaba un sube besos en sus labios mientras esta correspondía y adentraba sus dedos en el cabello del chico

**Fin del flash back **

Mama! otra vez –dijo el pequeño mientras llenaba de aire su boca e inflaba sus mejillas

Mi amor lo siento bebe disculpa es que mama está algo cansada – dijo esta mientras bajaba para estar a la altura de su hijo y darle un fuerte abraso, te prometo que no volverá a pasar mi vida, vamos kai me mando un mensaje avisándome que ya nos está esperando abajo

Siiiiiii – exclamo el pequeño feliz

OOO-

Tío kai, tía Irene - exclamo el pequeño con emoción lanzándose hacia su tío el cual lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa

Donde esta mi hombrecito – dijo este mientras bajaba y se colocaba a la altura del niño y despeinaba su cabello

Tío noo, basta – decía el pequeño entre risas

Kai basta – dijo una rubia la cual tomo al niño entre sus brazos para depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla, estás bien maxi pregunto esta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Bien, gracias por salvarme tía – dijo el pequeño y ¿a dónde vamos tía? pero un joven peli rojo contesto – vamos al parque de diversiones

Genial – exclamo el pequeño mientras su tío lo acomodaba en el asiento trasero del auto y le colocaba el cinturón

Adiós mama – dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

Adiós hermana – dijo kai mientras Irene se despedía con una gran sonrisa y saya se despedía moviendo su mano

OOO-

Saya subió hacia su auto para dirigirse a la empresa pero no se imagino que al llegar se encontraría con la persona que había marcado su pasado

Al llegar entro a su oficina, pero recordó que había olvidado unos papeles el recepción mientras iba por el pasillo no puedo evitar escuchar una conversación

Dicen que hoy llegara un nuevo socio a esta empresa, también dicen que es muy guapo, si y no solo es guapo también es joven solo tiene 23 años y ya es dueño de una empresa tan grande y exitosa – susurraron unas chicas que se encontraban a tan solo un metro de la peli negra la cual se mostraba muy seria

No puedo creer que solo se preocupen por hombres- pensó la joven para dirigirse hacia la recepción

Ola megumi, disculpa deje unos papeles aquí esta mañana cuando entre por si acaso tu los aseguraste- pregunto la chica

Si señorita saya, se me hizo extraño que los dejara, hoy la noto algo distraída

Si creo que estoy algo cansada pero no es nada serio, gracias por asegurarlos- dijo la joven mientras tomaba el sobre de manila y se despedía con una sonrisa , al mismo tiempo iba entrando un chico rubio, alto, ojos verdes, muy elegante, se quedo mirando la silueta de la joven mientras esta de despedía con una sonrisa de la recepcionista, está más hermosa que antes- pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la recepción

Buenos días señorita

Buenos días señor que necesita- pregunto esta algo sonrojada por los hermosos ojos que la miraban

Disculpe soy Solomon goldzmith, estoy buscando al gerente de esta empresa

Usted es el nuevo socio, venga por aquí señor – dijo la joven mientras se levantaba para llevarlo hacia la oficina de su jefe

Disculpe, señorita la chica con la que estaba hablado usted hace unos minutos trabaja aquí – pregunto el rubio con algo de curiosidad

Se señor, su nombre es saya otonashi, es la asistente del gerente, es muy buena en su trabajo, por lo normal el señor van cambiaba de asistente cada mes ya que ninguna se acoplaba a su ritmo de trabajo, pero ella el tan solo una semana pudo hacerlo- dijo la joven para después abril la puerta de la oficina del gerente al rubio

Una última pregunta señorita, cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando ella aquí

Pronto cumplirá 9 meses de estar en esta empresa con su permiso señor – dijo esta mientras se retiraba

Gracias por todo- dijo este con una sonrisa

Solomon por que no me avisaste que ya estabas aquí pensé que llegarías en la tarde- dijo este mientras se levantaba de su asiento y estrechaba la mano con el rubio

Lo siento van es que quise llegar un poco antes para ver cómo estaban las cosas

Espero que para la próxima vez avises antes, toma asiento, hoy tendremos 3 juntas muy importantes así que tenemos que asistir puntualmente yo me adelantare porque tengo cosas pendientes por hacer – dijo el castaño

Está bien, pero tengo una petición antes de que te vayas van, me gustaría que me prestaras a tu asistente durante mi estancia aquí escuche decir que es muy buena en su trabajo y que en tan solo una semana se acoplo a tu ritmo, así que quien mejor que ella para que se acople al mío durante mi estancia aquí – dijo el rubio con seriedad

Está bien dijo el castaña para dar un suspiro, espero que la trates bien chicas como ella son difíciles de encontrar es excelente en lo que hace así que por favor piensa bien tus acciones, le iré a informar ahora mismo, dijo el castaño para dejar su asiento y salir, mientras el rubio posaba en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción

000-

Saya se encontraba en su oficina la cual quedaba a tan solo unos metros de la de su jefe

Tocaron la muerta

Pase dijo la joven

Ola saya vengo a informarte que temporalmente serás la asistente del nuevo socio que se unirá a nuestra empresa, espero que sigas haciendo un excelente trabajos como lo has hecho todos estos meses- dijo el castaño mientras entraba y le entregaba unos sobres a la chica, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento

Si señor- dijo esta colocándose de pie para seguir a su feje

Se dirigían hacia la oficina del nuevo socio, no podía creer que ella le tocara ser la asistente del suso dicho hombre que con tan solo unos minutos de haber llegado a la empresa ya tenía locas a todas las mujeres, porque a mi – pensó la chica mientras iba detrás de su jefe

Al entrar a la oficina se quedo atónita al ver quien sería su nuevo jefe temporalmente, mientras este la recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi dijo la chica para sus adentros

Bueno yo los dejo solos, nos vemos en la junta dijo el castaño mientras salía de la oficina

Tome asiento por favor- dijo el rubio, mientras esta obedecía

Cuanto tiempo sin verte saya, esto ha sido una bonita sorpresa.

Espero serle de ayuda señor, dijo la peli negra con vos seria

Lo serás, dijo el rubio quien deslizaba su mano por el escritorio con una agenda, y esta deslizaba su mano para tomarla, pero de un momento a otro sintió que este había posado su mano sobre la suya

Tantos años sin saber de ti, como estas- dijo con vos muy suave

Señor no es obligatorio que yo le hable de mi vida privada, dijo esta para quitar su mano y tomar la agenda

Es cierto pero no hay nada de malo con que charlemos un rato- dijo este serio

Disculpe pero tengo trabajo que hacer, fue interrumpida por el rubio

No, ya no tienes trabajo que hacer solo harás lo que yo diga te recuerdo que ahora eres mi asistente- dijo este con seriedad, tenemos que salir de aquí en 10 minutos así que toma todo lo que necesites y te espero en 5 minutos aquí

Está bien fueron las palabras de la chica, como su jefe lo había dicho en 5 minutos ella estaba lista con todo lo necesario, se dirigió hacia la oficina en el cual esta la estaba esperando,

Ya que estas aquí, andando, Nos iremos juntos, eso me gusta - dijo el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa a la joven y esta solo permanecía seria y con los ojos cerrados en la entrada de la puerta

Que molestoso pensó esta, si supiera las ganas que tengo de ahorcarlo, y hacer que se retuerza, saya pero que cosas estas pensando dijo la joven para sus adentros, mientras este no lo quitaba la mirada de encima ni un segundo

Al bajar y llegar al estacionamiento subieron a un automóvil negro el cual los estaba esperando

Dentro del auto había un silencio muy incomodo por parte de los dos jóvenes, hasta que el oji verde decidió acabar con el

Te gustaría almorzar esta tarde conmigo – pregunto el chico con una voz suave

Gracias por la invitación pero no me gustaría, dijo la chica con seriedad

El joven puso una sonrisa en su cara, ya se esperaba que esta rechazara su invitación pero seguía intentando convencerla

Esta más hermosa que antes – dijo el chico con un tono suave, mientras la peli negra solo se limito a ignorar lo que él había dicho, este se acerco para quedar cerca de ella, ¿por qué me rechazas?- dijo el joven , la chica solo se limito a mirar hacia el lado contrario de el

No quiero problemas, está prohibido entablar relaciones amorosas en la empresa, y aceptar su invitación solo me traería problemas – dijo la peli negra con gran seriedad

Así que solo te traería problemas, repitió el joven, entonces contéstame algo, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos solo fui un problema para ti, solo fui eso saya un estorbo – pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba mas a esta

No quiero hablar sobre esas cosas, eso quedo en el pasado

Acaso solo fui un juguete para ti, - pregunto el chico

Nunca pensé eso - dijo esta con la voz un poco quebrada, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban sin verse ella lo seguía amando

Entonces porque desapareciste sin decir nada – dijo este algo resentido

Tengo mis razones, no es necesario que se las diga señor- dijo esta algo nerviosa por lo cerca que se encontraba el joven, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, esto la incomodaba

Pero este se dio cuenta, y se acerco mas provocando el sonrojo de la joven, no has cambiado mucho saya, dijo este, pero solo consiguió enojar a la peli negra y hacer que esta lo rodara a la fuerza, por favor mantenga la distancia no quiero mal entendidos

Está bien dijo el rubio, con tono de burla al ver como esta se sonrojaba cada vez mas

Tu tampoco has cambiando mucho, sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre – dijo esta con seriedad

Nunca fui un mujeriego, sabes que no amaría a otra mujer que no fueras tu, pero veo que eso no te importa – dijo el rubio

Después de lo que vi ese día, como quieres que me importe lo que dices

No me dejaste explicarle – dijo este apresuradamente

Que me vas a explicar que tuviste una noche loca con una zorra , lo vi todo no es necesario que me des explicaciones

Las cosas no fueron así, nunca te engañe, fue interrumpido, entonces quien era, solo una "amiga" dime qué quieres que piense cundo entre a tu habitación y te encuentro desnudo con otra, que estaban haciendo, charlando o solo en cosas de trabajo, sabes algo, ya no tiene caso esta conversación, yo hice mi vida aparte y usted la suya

Entonces me olvidaste, dime si puedes olvidar esto – dijo el rubio acercándose con rapidez para tomar posesión de los labios de la chica, esta trato de resistirse pero este no le permitió apartarse, poco a poco fue cediendo, lo seguía amando amaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus cuerpo, amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, pero el orgullo podía más que sus sentimientos

Dime a los ojos que me olvidaste saya – dijo este con una vos suave mientras no quitaba la mirada de la joven

Esta se limito a callar

Las cosas no fueron así, agrego el rubio, yo no me acosté con ella nunca te engañaría – dijo el rubio suavemente para tomar la mano de la joven

No quiero seguir hablando e esto – fueron las palabras del joven

Solo quiero que me escuches – dijo el rubio

Por favor , no quiero seguir hablando de esto después de lo que vi ese día no me tienes que aclarar nada

Saya ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte, no contestabas mis llamadas, no respondías mis mensajes llegue varias veces a tu casa pero nunca estabas, cuando desperté ella estaba ahí, nunca hicimos nada ella solo espero a que tu entraras para posarse encima de mí

En serio crees que te engañaría, crees que todas esas noches en las que estuvimos juntos fueron una farsa, porque yo las recuerdo perfectamente y fueron las mejores de mi vida – agrego el joven

Saya se quedo en silencio sonrojada por las palabras que había dicho el chico , era cierto que ella nunca escucho una explicación y si él tiene razón y si todo fue un mal entendido, y ella había escondido todos estos años a su hijo por un mal entendido

Te quiero mañana en mi oficina a las 00 70 am dijo el rubio mientras se rodaba un poco ya que habían llegado a la empresa donde tendrían un día muy agitado

Al llegar a la junta de socios los empresarios que estaban ahí se quedaron admirados por lo linda que era la chica, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, mirando cada detalle de su definido cuerpo en especial sus caderas era obvio que tuviera unas caderas definidas por su embarazo pero nadie de los que estaba ahí sabía, que ella tiene un hijo del que ahora era su jefe y era mejor que no se enteraran principalmente su "nuevo jefe "

Buenas tardes señores disculpen la demora, les presento a mi nueva asistente temporal dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento

Mucho gusto saya otonashi, dijo está tomando asiento al lado de el rubio

Ese fue el día más largo para la joven, había sido su primer día y se sentía agotada

Si este es mi primer día con el no me imagino cómo serán los demás dijo para sus adentros mientras volvían al auto para regresar a la empresa

OOO-

Al llegar a la casa de su hermano y entrar encontró a su pequeño recostado en el sofá con su cabecita sobre las piernas de Irene mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y acariciaba el cabello del niño con sus dedos

Gracias por cuidarlo – dijo saya con una gran sonrisa

No fue nada – es un niño muy tierno dijo la rubia mientras le daba una sonrisa a saya

Saya te quiero pedir un favor, me gustaría que mañana Max se quedara con nosotros me gustaría llevarlo a la pista de hielo hoy por favor saya deja que se quede esta noche aquí – dijo la rubia

Irene creo que eso sería mucha molestia con llevarlo hoy al parque de diversiones fue más que de gran ayuda no me gustaría darle problemas

Saya por favor sabes que Max no es molestia para nosotros dijo la rubia insistiendo

Está bien y la verdad sería lo mejor ya que mañana empiezo en mi nuevo trabajo

Gracias saya – dijo la rubia feliz

Bueno creo que me tengo ya es hora de que me valla dijo la peli negra mientras se despedía de su pequeño con un beso en su frente y en su mejilla

Gracias hermana dijo el peli rojo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a su hermana sabes que Irene quiere mucho a Max, gracias por dejar que se quede con nosotros hoy, te quiero saya dijo el joven mientras le daba un beso a su hermana en la mejilla, gracias por todo kai, gracias por apoyarme todos estos años hermano, soy tu hermano mayor no te iba a dejar sola – dijo el peli rojo mientras soltaba a su hermana del abrazo descansa mañana tendrás un día muy agitado

Si está bien adiós

Adiós dijo el peli rojo mientras iba hacia la sala pero se quedo recostado en la pared viendo como su amada acaricia el cabello del pequeño el cual descansaba plácidamente en sus muslos

Si sigues así pronto estaré celoso de mi sobrino – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

No digas eso – dijo la rubia entre risas, mientras veía como el joven se acercaba hacia ella y tomaba al niño para llevarlo al cuarto de huésped , deposito al niño en la cama después de haberle puesto una pijama con cuidado para no despertarlo, lo abrigo y le dio un beso en la frente, se dirigió a su habitación en la cual la rubia lo estaba esperando ya con su camisón puesto sentada a la orilla de la cama, el peli rojo se arrodillo con sus manos abrazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y coloco su barbilla en los muslos de la chica con su mirada hacia arriba para poder ver los hermosos ojos de la joven, esta lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro y se inclino un poco para besar la frente del chico

Te amo- dijo el joven, mientras la chica acariciaba el cabello de este

Amor hay algo que te quiero pedir, dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada

Pídeme lo que quiera, te lo daré – dijo el peli rojo mientras miraba tiernamente los ojos de la rubia

Qui….ero… tener…. Hijos kai – dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa por como tomaría la noticia su esposo , este solo abrió los ojos como platos, pero después dio un suspiro y se levanto del piso para sentarse en la cama y darle un abrazo a su esposa la cual seguía sonrojada

Si quieres hijos, tendremos todos los que quieras, dijo el peli rijo acercando a la rubia hacia su pecho, mientras esta se aferraba cada vez más a él, que te parece si empezamos dijo el peli rojo con un tono muy pícaro, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza zafándose de el abraso del chico para recostarse en la cama mientras este se acomodaba encima de ella y depositaba suaves besos en su cuello y esta solo se disponía a disfrutar de sus caricias ( bueno ya sabrán que paso después de todas esas caricias )

OOO-

Saya se encontraba llegando a la recepción, cuando, megumi le hico seña de que apresurara el paso

Saya el señor goldzmith tiene una hora de estar esperando a que llegues- dijo la chica

Pero si mi turno apenas y empieza a las ocho, no puede ser el me cito a las 7 lo olvide por completo – dijo esta mientras tomaba el elevador para llegar a la oficina de su jefe

OOO-

Saya se dirija hacia la oficina de su jefe y como se lo imagino este estaba esperándola

Buenos días, disculpe mi tardanza pero es que no recordé que tenía que venir temprano hoy dijo esta avergonzada

Toma asiento- dijo este con seriedad

Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar no me gusta que me hagan esperar – dijo este mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita la cual contenía una pulsera de oro la cual tenía varios dijes hechos de este mismo material tomo su mano y la coloco

Señor yo no puedo aceptar esto – dijo está nerviosa

Por favor pase toda la noche escogiéndola seria de mal educación que no la aceptaras – dijo este mientras se acercaba a la joven

No sabía porque pero ella no se podía resistir a él, este se acerco mientras veía como la joven cerraba sus ojos esperando que este tomara sus labios, pero en esos momentos alguien abrió la puerta provocando que el rubio se separara rápidamente antes de que sus labios se juntaran

Buenos días Solomon, dijo un castaño

Saya pero que haces aquí tu turno empieza a las 8 – dijo este algo desconcertado

Yo le pedí que llegara más temprano, tenemos asuntos por ordenar- dijo este con seriedad como te iba diciendo necesito esos informes a las 10 ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, ya te puedes retirar

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza todavía no superaba el susto que le habían dado se dirigió a su oficina y comenzó con su trabajo

000-

Ya habían pasado un mes y medio y trabajar con el joven no se le hacía tan molestoso como antes, se podría decir que pasaba momentos agradables con el, pero este no se daba por vencido aprovechaba las ocasiones en las que estaban a solas para coquetearle a la chica y robarle uno que otro beso

Se encontraban llegando a la empresa ya que los últimos días habían tenidos algunos desacuerdos con los otros socios, pero al llegar a la empresa la joven se quedo atónita al darse cuenta de quien estaba en la entrada de la compañía esperando a que esta llegara

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras el niño venia corriendo hacia ella

Te extrañe mama – exclamo el pequeño con alegría al ver a su madre

Mientras el rubio que bajaba del auto se quedo atónito al ver que ese niño la llamaba mama y lo que más le sorprendió fue el gran parecido que tenia a él, sus ojos el cabello, la piel

Max que haces aquí pregunto saya muy exaltada

Mama quería venir a buscarte- dijo el pequeño con desilusión en su voz, saya al percatarse de que había hecho sentir mal a su hijo lo tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras este se disculpaba, tranquilo amor perdóname, es que estoy un poco cansada, dijo esta con un tono suave pero alguien los interrumpió

Saya se escucho decir al rubio mientras se acercaba hacia ella para ver mejor al niño que llevaba en sus brazos

Mama quien es el pregunto el pequeño mientras veía que aquel hombre se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde ellos estaban, pero se detuvo al escuchar a un joven peli rojo

Te acercas un poco mas y no respondo dijo el peli rojo colocándose delante de su hermana para esconder mejor al pequeño

Solomon estaba sin palabras no podía creer que saya tuviera un hijo, y porque ese niño tenía tanto parecido a el

Pero solo pudo ver como el pequeño se alejaba en los brazos de su madre, mientras veía como el chico lo miraba fijamente y movía su manito en señal de adiós y su madre cubría su cabello con la capucha del suéter que tenia este puesto

Solomon solo veía atónito como el auto donde Iván saya y el pequeño se alejaba

Al llegar a su departamento no podía dejar de pensar en niño que había visto por algún motivo era igual a el pero no sabía qué edad tenia, sabía que había sido el primero en tener intimidad con saya pero nadie le aseguraba que todo este tiempo no hubiera estado con alguien más, no pudo descansar durante toda la noche pensando en el pequeño y sacando cuentas de su ultima vez con saya

OOO-

No permitiré que vuelvas a esa empresa decía un peli rojo muy exaltado

Kai por favor necesito este empleo

Saya, papa y yo te dijimos que no trabajaras que los mantendríamos los dos nuestra empresa está teniendo éxito, solo que tú no quieres recibir el dinero de papa, también es su nieto queremos ayudarte – dijo el joven un poco más calmado

Kai gracias por todo pero yo me metí sola en esto y sola tendré que salir de estas Max es mi responsabilidad y yo soy la que debe hacerse cargo de los gastos además sería injusto que papa nos mantuviera a los dos

Le dirás a Max quien es su padre – pregunto el joven con vos suave

Eso jamás – dijo la peli negra muy exaltada

Y que piensas decirle a Max cuando crezca y pregunte por su padre, que está muerto, o que está de viaje y todas las navidades manda una postal, porque no tiene tiempo para estar con ustedes, sé que no parece pero deberías verlo como mira a los demás niños cuando los ve con sus padres de las manos o cuando ve a los demás niños jugando con ellos se que no lo demuestra pero necesita de uno

Saya se quedo en completo silencio, sabía que su hermano tenía razón

No kai hemos estado estos años sin él y podremos estar así por mucho tiempo más – dijo la peli negra

En eso iba entrando una rubia a la sala y se poso en el marco de la puerta- disculpen mi interrupción pero Max ya se durmió y no dejaba de preguntar quién era ese hombre que se parecía tanto a él – dijo la rubia mientras daba un suspiro Es mejor que descanses saya quédate con nosotros hoy dijo la rubia mientras la peli negra asentía con la cabeza, pero su hermano la detuvo al levantarse

Saya, espero que lo pienses bien, es por el bien de Max, dijo mientras se iba hacia su habitación

El peli rojo se encontraba sentado en su cama terminando de colocarse el pijama cuando siente que unas manos entrelazan su espalda y se posan en su pecho y la rubia coloca su mentón en el hombro del chico

Tranquilo todo estará bien - dijo esta para darle un beso en la mejilla del joven

Me gustaría que entendiera que Max necesita un padre, y pudiera dejar su orgullo atrás ni siquiera acepta dinero de papa, creo que mucho menos aceptara que él se acerque a Max - dijo el joven para después dar un suspiro

Será mejor que descanses un poco dijo la rubia, mientras abrigaba a él peli rojo con la manta

Si será mejor que descansemos bien mañana tendremos una noche agitado los dos a "solas" – dijo el chico con picardía en su vos mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarla a la rubia y esa daba un suspiro, te tomas lo que digo muy a pecho verdad pregunto la joven

Quieres hijos pues hijos tendremos así que no dejare de intentar hasta que no tenga la prueba en mis manos además…

Me gusta hacerte ese tipo de cosas- dijo el peli rojo mientras estrechaba cada vez a la joven contra su pecho y esta posaba una pequeña sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

OOO-

Saya iba entrando a su oficina acomodo sus cosas en el escritorio pero de repente la asusto el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse

Tenemos que hablar – dijo el ojí verde serio

Señor goldzmith por favor yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted

Porque no me dijiste que tenías un niño – pregunto este mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la joven y tomaba asiento

Señor yo no tengo por qué hablarle de mi vida privada – dijo la peli negra tomando asiento pero fue interrumpida por el oji verde

No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando como tu jefe aquí se hace lo que yo diga que quede claro – dijo el rubio con el seño fruncido y voz muy seria

Cuando piensas empezar a decirme – pregunto el rubio acomodándose, qué edad tiene el pequeño – pregunto el joven con una vos un suave

Ti...ene… cua….tro años – dijo saya con dificultad y algo dudosa por si estaba bien decirle la edad de su hijo

Te preguntare algo mas ese pequeño es mi hijo – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a la peli negra

No lo es, dijo esta muy decidida

Por favor hoy no me siento bien – dijo esta para poder dejar el tema de su hijo atrás

Dime la verdad- exigió este

Te la estoy diciendo no es tu hijo – dijo esta algo nerviosa por favor déjeme a solas

Si no es mi hijo entonces por qué se parece tanto a mí- pregunto el rubio mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a la chica

Acaso eres el único rubio en este mundo – exclamo la peli negra

Mírame y dímelo a los ojos saya, si no es mi hijo entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que estuviste con otro hombre, la joven solo se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado

Fue el primero y estoy más seguro después de mi no hubo otro hombre mas dijo el oji verde para ser acervaba cada vez la tomo del mentón y fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron esta al principio se resistió pero el joven lo la dejo zafarse, a los pocos segundos ella estaba disfrutando ese beso tanto como él, pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse

Sabía que me seguías amando saya, dijo el joven dándole una sonrisa a esta y este a cambio recibió una bofetada por parte de esta

No me vuelvas a besar en tu vida escuchaste – dijo está enojada

Entonces si es mi hijo – dijo este mientras tocaba la mejilla la cual esta le había, lo preguntare por última vez ese niño es mi hijo

Si es tu hijo, pero quiero que algo te quede claro, no te necesitamos en estos años, mucho menos te necesitaremos ahora – dijo esta algo dudosa ya que estaba indecisa si era correcto decírselo

No quiero que te acerques a el- termino por decir esta

No puedes negarme el derecho de estar con él también es mi hijo, es nuestro hijo

Y vienes a decirme eso después de tanto tiempo- dijo la chica

COMO QUERIAS QUE LO HICIERA ANTES SI ME LO OCULTASTES, como querías que lo hiciera si te fuiste sabes muy bien que puedo quitarte la custodia del niño por esto

P...or fa...vor no me qui...tés a mi... Hijo – dijo esta mientras luchaba por no dejar salir sus lágrimas, es lo más preciado que tengo, no lo apartes de mí

Este se acerco hacia ella para bajar y tomarla de las manos, solo te pido que no me niegues verlo y recuperar el tiempo que perdí con el todos estos años, también es mi hijo – dijo este con voz suave para tomara las manos de la joven y depositar un suave beso en ellas

Solo dame tiempo – fueron las palabras de la chica, por favor déjame sola

Está bien, dijo este mientras se levantaba y salía de la oficina de la joven

No quiero que mi hijo me odie por ocultarlo de su padre,- pensó esta mientras dejaba salir sus lagrimas

000-

Al salir de su oficina la peli negra subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia su apartamento pero no se percato de que alguien la estaba siguiendo

Al llegar a su apartamento su pequeño hijo la recibió con un abrazo amoroso

Mama como te fue hoy en el trabajo pregunto el pequeño

Bien amor dijo esta para tomarlo en sus brazos y arrojarlo al sofá para hacerle cosquillas

Mama nooo cosquillas no decía el pequeño entre risas, veo que se están divirtiendo dijo una rubia

Ola Irene, gracias por cuidar a Max hoy – dijo la peli negra, no fue nada bueno yo me voy, kai me está esperando dijo la rubia para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla del niño adiós Irene dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Max dijo la peli negra al ver que su hijo se iba en cuclillas, a donde crees que vas no he terminado contigo dijo esta para acercarse lentamente a su pequeño

Mama cosquillas no por favor – suplico el pequeño

Pero esta no le hizo caso y lo volvió arrojar al sola y hacerle cosquillas mientras este daba carcajadas pero no se percataron de que alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo lo que la joven y el pequeño decían

Creo que ya es suficiente dijo saya al ver como su hijo jadeaba iré un momento al baño Max

Está bien mama contesto este mientras seguía acostado en el sofá, pero alguien toco la puerta, maxi abre debe ser Irene, de pronto olvido algo

Si mami contesto este para dirigirse a la puerta y abrir, al abrirla se quedo sorprendido al ver quién era, no podía creer que el hombre que tan gran se parecido tenia a él estaba de pie enfrente suyo

Ola como estas, dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Mama dice que no hable con extraños- dijo el niño tímidamente

Tranquilo soy más cercano a tu madre de lo que crees, puedo pasar termino de agregar el rubio

Si claro por favor tome asiento, mi mama pronto saldrá del baño- dijo el pequeño mientras miraba a el hombre con algo de desconfianza

Y como te llamas pregunto Solomon

Mi nombre es Max otonashi (lo siento no se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre soy novata en esto) tengo 4 años –respondió el pequeño

Y tu padre a qué hora llega – pregunto el oji verde

Emmm yo no tengo papa, no lo conozco, pero algún día me gustaría conocerlo y saber por qué no está con nosotros – dijo el pequeño con tristeza por la pregunta que le habían echo

Solomon sentía que algo apretaba su corazón y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por la respuesta del niño, estar tan cerca de él y no poder abrazarlo y decirle que él era su padre que desde ahora quería pasar tiempo con el pero sabía que no era el momento indicado

Y qué tal si tu padre aparece y te dice que lo siente por no poder estar contigo estos años que le dirías

Le preguntaría por que se fue, y nos dejo a los dos, mama es muy buena conmigo además es bonita, me gustaría que papa estuviera aquí para proteger a mama de los hombres que se le acercan, no me gusta que la inviten a salir, eso me molesta, si papa estuviera aquí defendería a mama como yo lo hago

Y qué tal se te digo que yo soy tu pa…, alguien lo interrumpió

Maxi quien era – dijo la peli negra la cual se encontraba en camisón e iba acercándose a la sala

Pero qué hace usted aquí – pregunto la joven seria

Solo tenía pensado visitar pero veo que no llegue en buen momento,

Es mejor que se valla afirmo la chica con el seño fruncido

Mama no, deja que se quede un rato mas por favor suplico el pequeño

Tranquilo Max te parece su mañana vamos a cine- pregunto el rubio

Salir los dos en serio pregunto el chico feliz por lo que escuchaba, mama me dejaras ir pregunto el pequeño poniendo carita de perrito

Max no creo que eso sea, fue interrumpido por el oji verde, por favor pidió este

Saya giro al ver a su pequeño con una gran sonrisa en verdad quería ir con el

Está bien, dijo está dando un suspiro, pero a las 7 estaré hay por ti así que no me haga esperar

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii exclamo el pequeño, para después ir darle un abrazo a su madre

Max es tarde que tal si vas a tu habitación, tengo cosas que hablar con el señor, este solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Espero que no le estés metiendo cucarachas en la cabeza a mi hijo -dijo esta mientras tomaba asiento

Corrijo, nuestro hijo, Dijo el rubio

Espero que sea la primera y última vez que vengas aquí- dijo esta muy seria

No puedes quitarme el derecho de ver a mi hijo saya- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a esta, te dije que no te volvieras acercar a mí, dijo está tratando de alejarse pero este fue más rápido y la recostó en el sofá, para tomar sus labios posesivamente y esta trataba de resistirse, pero no se podía zafar ya que tenía todo el peso del joven encima suyo, en esos momentos un mar de recuerdos paso sobre su mente la primera vez que había estado con Solomon, el día que este se declaro, no sabía porque pero no se podía resistir a las caricias del chico, ella más que nadie sabía que su cuerpo reclamaba los besos las caricias que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, poco a poco fue cediendo

Te ves hermosa de blanco – fueron las palaras del chico mientras jugueteaba con la oreja de esta con su lengua, provocando que esta se sonrojara mas de lo normal , para después bajar por su cuello, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad y despojarla de su pantis

Esto está mal no puedo dejar que siga, pero que me pasa por que no hago nada para detenerlo, que demonios estoy diciendo sabes perfectamente que quieres que él te vuelva a poseer pensó la chica para sus adentros pero algo hizo que se arqueara, sentía como la lengua del chico jugueteaba con su clítoris, provocando que esta gimiera, para después introducirla dentro de su vagina, haciendo que esta adentrara sus dedos en el cabello del chico, mientras este movía su lengua de un lado a otro saboreando su interior haciendo que esta se erizara , después de unos minutos sintió como esta se venía en su boca, saco su lengua y saboreo su corrida

Sigue siendo dulce – dijo este mientras alzaba su cabeza y miraba lo sonrojada que estaba la chica, tu cara me dice nadie mas te ha puesto un dedo encima, dijo este mientras la joven desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado por vergüenza sabia que el chico tenía razón, después de él no había estado con otro hombre

, nunca te engañe nunca me acosté con otra chica que no fueras tu, nunca tendría ojos para otra persona mujer en mi vida, eso te lo aseguro, saya perdóname por no seguir buscándote no quiero que te alejes mas de mil quiero volvamos hacer la pareja que éramos antes por favor no quiero perderme ni un segundo más lejos de nuestro hijo, no es necesario que me respondas ahora – dijo el joven para acercarse a esta para besar sus pechos mientras esta deslizaba el saco del joven parara poder desabrocharle la camisa , y este le sacaba el camisón poco a poco, al estar completamente desnudos este se acomodo encima de ella para dar paso a su miembro que estaba desesperado por poseerla una vez más, saya gimió al sentir como el miembro del joven penetraba su en su vagina para empezar a moverse dentro de ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, tantos años sin haber vuelto a probar de ese placer, placer el cual solo le provocaba él , esta se arqueo al sentir como el joven aumentaba el ritmo y sentía que sus piernas temblaban, a los minutos sintió un gran cosquilleo en su interior , provocando que esta soltara un gemido el cual se escucho por toda la sala, esta poso sus manos en la espalda del joven el cual se había recargado en ella

Nunca te he dejado de amar saya – dijo el rubio con dificultad mientras se acercaba para darle un beso a la chica en sus labios y esta le daba una pequeña sonrisa para después quedarse dormidos

A la mañana siguiente al despertar la joven se dio cuenta que estaba vestida y abrigada en el sofá – acaso fue un sueño dijo la chica para levantarse del sofá e ir a ver si su pequeño estaba dormido pero al cruzar la sala vio a su pequeño hijo preparando el desayuno con su padre

Entonces no fue un sueño – pensó la chica

Buenos días mama dijo el pequeño niño alegre, mama cuando desperté Solomon ya estaba aquí así que decidimos prepararte el desayuno

Buenos días, dijo el rubio que estaba detrás del pequeño como estuvo tu noche pregunto este haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

Bien gracias – dijo esta algo nerviosa

Mama por que cuando desperté estabas en el sofá – pregunto el niño con algo de curiosidad

Amor es que estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida en el sofá, y que están preparando de desayuno pregunto la joven para cambiar de tema

Hoy desayunaremos emparedados de jamón, tostadas con mermelada de fresa, huevo duro, ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja - dijo el pequeño muy emocionado

Al sentarse en la mesa Solomon vio que Max tenía un emparedado extra grande con muchas tostadas una tasa de ensalada y un vaso extra grande de jugo de naranja

Tienes el apetito de tu madre – dijo el rubio

Si, disculpa como sabes que tengo el apetito de mama – pregunto el niño con curiosidad

Es que Solomon y yo nos conocemos desde hace años y el conoce mi apetito – contesto la peli negra

Solomon mama puede ir con nosotros – pregunto el niño mientas junta sus manitas en son de suplica

Si, no tengo ningún problema con que valla

Sabes mama, desde hace tiempo quería saber que se sentía tomar el desayuno con tus padres juntos, se que el señor Solomon no es mi papa, pero por hoy me gustaría decirte papa puedo hacerlo – pregunto el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro

Esa palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso hicieron que saya se sintiera culpable por haber ocultado su hijo todos estos años de su padre, el en verdad lo necesitaba y no sabía que su padre estaba frente a sus ojos, Solomon noto que en la mirada de saya hay tristeza por las palabras que había dicho su hijo

Sabes Max si tu padre estuviera aquí diría que tendrías que agradecer a mama por haber cuidado de ti estos años, no es fácil cuidar de un niño sola – dijo este mientras veía que los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lagrimas se coloco de pie, ahora vuelvo agrego esta se dirigió hacia su habitación, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal ocultar a su hijo, si se lo decía tendría miedo de que este la odiara por haberlo ocultado, pero sentía que su conciencia la estaba torturando, tomo una almohada la puso en su cara y grito lo más fuerte que pudo, arrepentida de lo que había hecho , se sentía culpable por haberse dejado llevar por el orgullo, ahora tendría que decirle la verdad a su pequeño todo por su bien sin saber cuál sería su reacción

El rubio se limito a escuchar los gritos ahogados de la joven, del otro lado de la puerta, sabía que lo que ella había hecho estaba mal pero le gustaba verla sufrir

Puedo pasar – se sintió decir a alguien que estaba detrás de la puerta pero al ver que esta no contestaba decido entrar por su cuenta, al entrar vio que la joven estaba sentada en el piso con una almohada entre sus manos, y sus lagrima no paraban de salir

Sé que me equivoque, pero no quiero que mi hijo me odie – dijo esta entre cortada mientras apretaba sus puños

El no te odiara, no ves como habla sobre ti, como te mira, eres su ejemplo a seguir, el no podría odiarte- dijo el rubio ayudando a levantar a la peli negra, para después tomarla entre sus brazos y acercarla a él para recostarla en su pecho

Ya no llores – dijo este mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la joven con su mano, hoy tendremos un día en familia, no querrás que Max te vea así, eso lo preocuparía

Esta asintió con la cabeza

Vamos, Max está esperando

Al llegar al comedor encontró a su hijo algo desconcertado por la forma en que su mama se levanto de la mesa

Te pasa algo mama – pregunto el pequeño

No amor, no te preocupes, vamos a comer,- dijo esta para sentarse y ver como su hijo les daba una gran sonrisa

OOO-

Tardaron un poco en llegar al centro comercial ya que habían hecho unas cuantas paradas, en el camino al pequeño había tenido algunos antojos

Te pagare todo lo que has gastado, dijo la joven mientras se desabrochaba en cinturón para salir del auto del rubio

No es necesario, sabes que también es mi hi… pero fue interrumpido por la mirada desafiante de la chica

Solomon en serio no te molesta que te diga papa – pregunto el pequeño

Para nada, bueno vamos, dijo el rubio mientras salía del auto, y vio que el pequeño se dirigía hacia él y lo tomaba de la mano acompañado de una sonrisa al salir del estacionamiento, el pequeño tomo a su madre con su mano izquierda, al entrar a la función saya no podía dejar de miran la gran sonrisa que tenía su hijo en el rostro en verdad se sentía feliz y pensar que toda esa felicidad se la había negado todo este tiempo al acomodase máx. Fue el primero en tomar asiento dejando a estos dos uno al lado del otro, al empezar la peli Solomon, tomo la mano de esta haciendo que esta posara en su rostro un leve sonrojo y este dio un pequeño jalón a la joven para que su cabeza quedara en el hombro de este

Como los viejos tiempos – fueron las palabras del chico, esta solo se limito a darle una sonrisa al rubio y apretar su mano máx. se dio cuenta que su mama y su papa por un día intercambiaban sonrisas y presencio como este le daba un beso a su madre y esta correspondía, fue algo lo cual al principio no le gusto mucho la idea ya que si su madre tuviera un novia, no tendría tiempo para él y esa idea no le gustaba, pero había algo de ese hombre que lo hacía sentir seguro y confiado

Al salir de la función el niño volvió a tomar a sus dos padres de las manos, y estos intercambiaron miradas y lo alzaron tomando por sorpresa para que este quedara en el aire, mientras las personas que estaban en su alrededor los miraban

Papa tengo hambre – dijo el niño

Papa esa palabra me hace sentir orgulloso pensó el rubio, y que quieres comer pregunto este

Me gustaría comer una hamburguesa con papas fritas – dijo el pequeño

Está bien, al ordenar el niño había pedido la hamburguesa más grande , y su madre había pedido una igual , no podía creer que un niño tan pequeño y con esa contextura delgada pudiera comerse algo tan grande , pero de tal palo tal astilla pensó el rubio mientras llevaba algunas papas a su boca, al terminar de comer recorrieron el centro comercial y Solomon no dejaba de escuchar los comentarías de las personas al verlos a los tres, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida ya que estaba con las dos personas que mas amaba en este mundo

Decidieron pasar por unos helados, él como el rubio lo esperaba las personas según comentando sobre ellos

Max había pedido una copa con todos los sabores que había en el mostrador, saya una copa grande de helado de vainilla y Solomon una de chocolate con fresa

Papa podrías darle de comer helado a mama – pregunto el niño

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la peli negra la cual estaba apenada por lo que su hijo había dicho, abre la boca, dijo este mientras veía el leve sonrojo que aparecía en la cara de estas y los comentarios de las persona son ayudaban mucho

Mira que pareja tan hermosa, ojala yo consiga un hombre así, ya viste al pequeño que los acompaña, es igual que el hombre que está con él, se nota a leguas que es su padre

Abre – dijo el rubio mientras esta obedecía y recibía la cucharada de helado, pero un poco quedo embarrado en su labio y este se acerco y lo limpio con sus labios

Por favor no hagan esas cosas en frente mío apenas y soy un niño – exclamo el pequeño con una mueca de desagrado

Cuando seas mayor también aras lo mismo – dijo el rubio mientras soltaba una pequeña ricita y veía lo apenada que estaba la peli negra

Al salir de la heladería, Solomon tomo al niño en sus brazos ya que este dijo que estaba un poco cansado, al llegar al departamento de la joven, este depósito al pequeño en su cama mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla pero este despertó

Podrías ir la próxima semana a mi escuela es el día de padres e hijos me gustaría que estuvieras hay como mi padre no quiero que mis compañeros se sigan burlando de mi por no tener papa, dijo el pequeño algo somnoliento

Está bien yo iré descansa – dijo el rubio

Algo mas, gracias por haber pasado este día conmigo siempre quise saber que se sentía pasar el día con papa, y aunque no seas el mío te lo agradezco, dijo el pequeño para terminar de cerrar sus ojos quedar dormido

Cuando se lo dirás – dijo el joven rubio viendo fijamente a la chica la cual estaba recostada en la puerta, no quiero que mi hijo siga pensando que no tiene un padre el cual no se preocupa por el

Dame un poco más de tiempo, fueron las palabras de la joven

No te puedo esperar toda la vida saya, aunque estuviera dispuesto a esperarte, no puedo seguir ocultándoselo a él – dijo este para acercarse a la joven y despedirse con un beso en su mejilla, pero algo lo detuvo, espera dijo esta tomándolo del brazo,

Gracias por haber pasado este día con máx. Sé que esto es mi error, así que por favor quédate esta noche me gustarías que estuviera presente cuando se lo diga a máx. lo hare mañana, lo prometo dijo esta con un tono suave y sincero, sintió cuando este enlazaba sus brazos en la cintura de la joven mientras esta correspondía al agarre

Gracias, dijo el joven para darle la vuelta a la joven y juntar sus labios, esta no opuso resistencia al beso del joven

Saya lo guio hacia su habitación y le entrego una pijama de su hermano la cual tenía guardada

Te queda perfecta – dijo esta mientras le ayudaba abotonarse el pijama y este no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Bueno ya esta dijo esta para corresponder a la mirada del joven

Dormiremos juntos, pregunto el rubio

Si, es que el cuarto de, fue interrumpida por el joven, eso me gusta hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos – afirmo este

Gracias por disculparme, por haber escondido a máx. De ti, dijo la chica tragándose su orgullo, pero sintió que el joven juntaba sus labios con los de ella

Las gracias la debo dar yo, por darme otra oportunidad, dijo este mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

Quiero que después de que le digamos a máx. que soy su padre, se vengan a vivir conmigo, pero antes me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi esposa

La peli negra no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el joven, tantos años escondiéndose de él y este se encontraba pidiéndole matrimonio, esta asintió con su cabeza y se lanzo a este para dejarse caer en la cama

000-

Se encontraban los dos acostados en la cama este abrazando por la espalda a la joven mientras esta descansaba plácidamente, la puerta de la habitación de esta ase abrió dando paso a un pequeño el cual frotaba su ojo derecho con su manita, le pareció extraño encontrar a su mama con el oji verde, no sabía si sentía felicidad o celos, era el único hombre el cual había ganado la aprobación del pequeño rubio, este se metió debajo de las sabanas y se incorporo en el medio del rubio y su madre quedándose dormido entre estos dos

OOO-

Se encontraban tres personas reunidas en la sala dos adultos y un pequeño, hoy era el día en que la peli negra le diría toda la verdad a su hijo

Mama porque estamos aquí que es lo que me tienes que decir- pregunto este con curiosidad

Maxi que pensarías si te digo que tu papa está más cerca de lo que crees, dijo esta levantándose del sillón acomodándose en el piso mientras tomaba las manos del pequeño

Me daría gusto poder conocerlo, y tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle

Maxi y si te digo que todo este tiempo papa estuvo buscándonos, pero yo hice que nos escondiéramos de él me seguirías queriendo – dijo esta con voz quebrada, mientras resbalaban lagrimas en su rostro

Mama porque lloras – pregunto este desconcertado

Maxi quiero que me escuches bien amor, sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y hice cosas pensando que era lo mejor, sin pensar que te estaba quitando una parte de tu felicidad, Max yo te escondí todos estos años de tu padre, no hubo ningún viaje, ni mucho menos ocupaciones él no sabía que tú eras su hijo, pero ahora está aquí, dijo esta mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas, maxi Solomon es tu papa

El pequeño dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio el cual solo permanecía en silencio este vio como los ojos del pequeño se ponían vidriosos, se levanto del asiento y se agacho para darle un abrazo a su madre mientras corrían las lagrimas por su mejilla

Yo nunca te odiaría mama, pasaste estos años conmigo y de distes lo mejor porque estaría molesto, contigo, no importa lo hayas hecho mama las personas se equivocan, - dijo este quien se encontraba en los brazos de su madre

Gracias amor- dijo esta aferrándolo cada vez más hacia su pecho, mientras el rubio se unía al abrazo

Sabes mama, me alegra que, me haigas dicho la verdad- dijo mirándola a los ojos, para después saltar hacia su padre y darle un abrazo, gracias por volver papa, así mama y yo no nos sentiremos solos

Desde ahora en adelante viviremos juntos, en mi casa, es grande así que procura no perderte, y prometo que lo que el tiempo que no pasamos juntos en estos años, lo recuperaremos, dijo este con una gran sonrisa, y prometo estar en tu escuela la próxima semana sin falta

Si así te presentare a mis amigos y verán que si tengo papa, y es igual a mi- dijo este con emoción.

La semana paso rápidamente y el chico cada día se apegaba más a su padre, desde esa semana habían dormido los tres juntos, el chico no se separaba para nada de su padre excepto cuando tenía que ir a la escuela y este se iba a trabajar, junto con su madre, su compromiso lo habían hecho público, las personas quedaron sorprendidas al ver al pequeño, eran dos gotas de agua idénticas

Un niño entro corriendo por la recepción, mientras atraía las miradas de todos los que estaban ahí, a lo lejos se escucho la vos de un señor de mayor edad

Señorito goldzmith por favor no corra, si se puede hacer daño, y si eso pasa no quiero pensar cuál sería mi castigo – dijo este algo agitado mientras seguía rápidamente al niño

Lo siento Sebastián (el típico nombre de los mayordomos) pero quiero ver rápido a mi papa – dijo este mientras entraba al ascensor junto con su mayordomo

Al llegar al último piso en el cual se encontraba su padre, entro corriendo por el pasillo volviendo a llamar la atención de los empleados que estaban hay

Dios mío lo veo y no lo creo, es igual, que afortunada es esa mujer, es tan guapo como el-eran los comentarios que se escuchaban en el pasillo

Al llegar a la puerta toco por si su padre estaba con alguien mas, espero a que este le diera la orden de entrar

Adelante, dijo el rubio mientras veía como la puerta se había lentamente y se asomaba una pequeña melena rubia, el pequeño al ver que su padre estaba solo poso una sonrisa y entro lo más rápido que pudo lanzándose hacia este

Max te eh dicho que no corras, te puedes caer y lastimarte, dijo este para tomar al chico entre sus brazos

Papa tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo el pequeño para sacar una carpeta de su mochila le entrego su listado de notas, todas eran excelentes, el rubio poso una sonrisa en su rostro para volver abrazar a su hijo, eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti, mereces un premio, fueron las palabras de este pero no se percato de que la peli negra iba entrando

Lo estás consintiendo demasiado, –dijo esta

Para nada, entre hombres nos entendemos, dijo este mientras despeinaba a su pequeño, que tal si vamos por un helado

Helado pero si no a cenado – dijo la peli negra

Tranquila mama cenaremos antes del helado – dijo el niño

Es cierto, además tu también tendrás un premio esta noche- dijo el rubio colocándose de pie acercándose hacia la que ahora era su prometida para tomarla con sus brazos darle un suave beso y bajar sus manos hacia sus caderas, provocando el sonrojo de la chica

Solomon Max esta aquí protesto esta, y el rubio dirigió la mirada hacia el pequeño el cual no los había dejado de mirar

Papa que es lo que le haces a mama en las noches-pregunto este con algo de curiosidad, acaso luchan desnudos los dos y porque mama grita, mama y tu porque le pides mas acaso papa te da caramelos mientras pelean agrego el pequeño con el mismo tono curioso

Acaso nos vistes –pregunto el rubio nervioso, mientras la peli negra habría los ojos como platos

Díganme que hacen se ve que se divierten y porque siempre lo hacen en las noches mientras estos dos seguían callados

Si no me dicen, les diré a mis amigos que ustedes luchan desnudos en las noches

Estos dos intercambiaban miradas, que pensarían los pedrés de estos al saber que los papas de Max "luchaban desnudos en las noches "

Maxi cuando papa y mama se quien mucho hacen él a….., fue interrumpido, si le dices te mato amenazo la peli negra

Hijo lo que pasa en que en las noches papa le hace unos masajes a mama, sabes que llego cansada y papa ayuda con esos masajes – dijo está nerviosa

Masajes muy pero muy relajantes – dijo el rubio con una vos pervertida pero siento que la peli negra le dio un codazo en el estomago sacándole el aire

Y porque desnudos

Porque a veces nos da un poco de calor agrego esta

Pero si en tu habitación hace mucho frio en las noches mama

Amor es que últimamente ha hecho un poco de calor

Está bien, mejor vámonos por el helado – dijo el pequeño

OOO-

Una joven se encontraba en el baño esperando el resultado de una prueba de embarazo

Vamos vamos vamos, por favor, la rubia bajo la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver la prueba

Irene que pasa, porque estas callada, pero vio abrir la puerta del baño y vio como la rubia salía en silencio y tomaba asiento al lado de este que se encontraba en la cama

Amor tranquila seguiremos intentando – dijo el rubio tomando sus manos

Esta alzo la mirada y se lanzo hacia él mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas

Amor ya tranquila – agrego el rubio

Kai si – dijo esta entre cortada

Si amor seguiremos intentando – contesto este

No kai, si agrego esta

Si amor se que duele pero tranquila – dijo con vos suave

No kai, si si lo estoy, si estoy embarazada, dijo esta mientras veía como el rubio habría los ojos

Pero, pero pensé que no entonces por qué saliste callada del baño

No lo sé contesto la joven pero sintió como los labios de el chico la hacían callar

Ahora maxi no estará solo contesto el peli rojo mientras recostaba a la rubia en su pecho

OOO-

Irene llevaba 4 meses de embarazo esta noticia tomo por sorpresa a la peli negra ya que dentro de unos meses más seria tía

Los meses pasaban con rapidez y estos cada vez eran más unidos, después de la boda se habían ido a vivir a la casa de Solomon faltaban tan solo un mes para navidad, la primera que pasarían juntos se escucho la vos del pequeño entrar a la oficina de su padre en la cual se encontraban el y su mama reunidos

Mama, papa ya sé que quiero para navidad, exclamo el pequeño

Que quieres amor pregunto su madre

Quiero una hermanita, esta casa es muy grande para mí solo además cuando mis amigos no pueden venir no tengo con quien jugar, - dijo este con sus brazos cruzados

Mientras el rubio daba una sonrisa

Yo creo que si se podrá tener ese regalo, pero no exactamente para navidad amor, dijo saya mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel el cual le entrego a su esposo este al abrir el papel se quedo en shock al ver lo que decía

No podía creer que otra vez iba a ser papa, pero había una diferencia que esta vez sí podría estar en el momento del nacimiento de las gemelas que venían en camino, alzo la mirada para ves a su esposa la cual esperaba que este le dijera algo

Sintió como este la jalaba por los brazos y la sentaba en sus piernas mientras esta recibía plácidamente el abrazo y el beso de este

Entonces si tendré una hermanita – pregunto el pequeño

No tendrás solo una hermanita, tendrás dos

En serio – dijo este feliz

Si, así que debes cuidarlas, en la escuela y estar pendiente de que no se le acerque ningún chico – dijo su padre

Sí señor , la cuidare junto con mi primo que está en camino no nos despegaremos de ella ni un solo momento señor – dijo el pequeño

Todavía no han nacido y ya estas pensando como vigilarlas – dijo la peli negra

Tengo que ver cómo voy a cuidar a mis hijas porque estoy seguro que serán igual de hermosas como su madre

Papa, mama tengo otra pregunta,

Como vienen los bebes al mundo, pregunto el pequeño mientras veía como sus padres habrían los ojos como platos e intercambiaban miradas

**FIN**

**Bueno este es muy segundo fic tiene 44 hojas espero que alguien se compadezca de mi y lo lea XDDD bueno no tengo más nada que decir gracias por leer **


End file.
